A Trip to the House of Zim
by Invalid Irken
Summary: Dib goes to Zim's house to get proof of aliens, but he fails again. Only one chapter, and was created in about an hour.


**A Trip to the House of Zim**

A story by Joanna

It was dusk, the perfect time to go out snooping. Dib grabbed some high-tech materials and a sandwich, just in case he got hungry. He was going to Zim's house to find out about the new plan Zim had been boasting about at lunchtime.

Dib put his trademark trench coat jacket and slipped on a pair of boots that weren't covered in dog dooky (it happens sometimes…) and ran down the stairs. With his father working on a top-secret robot experiment and his sister playing video games in her room, he had an easy time getting to the door unheeded. He strolled outside and down the street, while humming the theme song to mysterious mysteries.

Dib Knew the way to Zim's house by heart; he was there almost everyday. Always fighting and chasing and coming up with ways to stop Zim from taking over Earth. The paranormal was his life, and being given the chance to study and destroy an alien menace was a blessing.

When he made it to Zim's house, he checked his equipment. This time he was going to catch Zim without his disguise, he was sure of it. He got his camera out and a piece of paper with plans on it. He studied it for a second and hid behind Zim's fence.

Dib took a breath and counted to three. On three, he jumped onto Zim's yard. The gnomes were on him like flies on a trashcan. Dib jumped and ducked past their lasers, which were made especially locked onto him. His jacket was slightly scorched, but he managed to get the gnomes to destroy themselves one by one. When they were all destroyed, he stopped to catch his breath. He brushed his shoulder off and knocked on Zim's door.

"Who's it?" An unfamiliar voice came from the other side of the door. Dib thought for a second, and answered.

"I'm… the pizza guy. I've got a pizza," Dib stuttered, "Can I come in?"

"Sure!" The door opened. There was an Irken standing there, fatter and smaller than Zim, not in a disguise. Dib flashed out his camera. The Irken stared at him funny.

"Can I take your picture?" Dib asked the Irken.

"Uh… Okay!" The Irken smiled, ready for a picture. Dib was about to hit the flash button, when Zim zipped out in his human costume. He looked furious. He jumped on Dib and started hitting him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE PIG MEAT?" Zim bellowed. He grabbed Dib's camera and broke it, then attacked Dib with the broken pieces. Dib let out a cry of pain and rolled away. He stood up and ran towards Zim. He punched the alien as hard as he could, and the little Irken flew about two feet. Zim got up and ran towards Dib.

"How dare you come to my base!" Zim yelled.

"I always come to your base," Dib complained, "And you always ask me the same thing. Can't you think of anything else to say?"

Zim snarled and kicked Dib in the shins. Dib shrieked. The neighbors' lights turned on and people started staring out of their windows. Zim gasped. His wig had fallen off. He grabbed it and pounced on the fatter alien, pushing him inside. Dib walked over to his broken camera and sighed. Another night of failure, but at least he had broken more of Zim's gnomes, which always took the little invader a while to fix.

Dib was slightly satisfied, and decided to go home. When he got home, he walked upstairs and lied on his bed. His mind was busy with a new plan to prove to the world Zim was not human. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, knowing that he was the soul protector of the planet.

It was nighttime already. At Zim's house, Zim was scolding his smaller companion.

"Skoodge, why weren't you wearing a disguise? You HAVE to wear it, or else the humans will find out that we are here to DEEEEESTROY them!" Zim pointed at Skoodge.

"But the human said he had pizza, and I know how much GIR likes that stuff… I'm sorry." He looked at Zim with sad eyes and gave him the lip.

Zim grunted. It was another normal day. The human tried to get a picture or a recording of him doing something un-human. The boy failed every time, but still persisted. He shrugged and went back to his lab, hoping to finish the giant mutant snake he was creating so he could unleash it onto the unsuspecting town the next day. Skoodge followed him, waddling like a penguin.

It was a normal day, in both Human's and Irken's point of view. And the same thing would happen the next day, and the next day, and so on and so on until one of them figured out the other one's ultimate weakness. Fortunately, both were too blind to see it. Or were they?


End file.
